


Beyond The Yellow Caution Tape

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Ghost Reader, Happy Ending, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Step Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: After finding a young girl dead on the university campus. Levi is visited by her ghost who wants to help him solve the crime.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

~Levi~

Cameras flashed over the body as I slipped under the yellow caution tape. Walking up to the body I examined the girl's face and worked my way down. At her ankles were her undergarments. _Sexually assaulted._

I jot down a couple of notes before moving on. Kneeling before her, with my right latex glove covered hand I move a piece of her hair away from the side of her neck. Lacerations along the side. I continue to jot down more notes. Moving to her wrist I find them bruised following up alongside her arm.

"(Y/N) (L/N). She was a sophomore here." I hear my boss call. Turning to him I stand up and greet him with a simple nod.

Looking at her other arm I walk around finding a bottle of mace lying on the ground just a few inches away from her hand. "She tried defending herself," I mutter.

"You can look at her more when we get her to the morgue, for now, I'd start asking around and find out what happened," Erwin says. Nodding I quickly flip my notepad closed before leaving the scene. _First, start off with her roommate._ I made my way to the secretary's office to get a hold of the room number.

Once obtaining the information I quickly made my way to her room. _Room 313._ As I was about to turn the corner I heard a loud bang come from behind me, stopping I turn back to look at the entrance. Nothing was there. _Maybe the door shut really loudly._ Shrugging it off I continue making my way to the room.

I looked at the door as I counted my way up until reaching the numbers 313. Stopping just in front of it I knock three consecutive times before waiting. _The person is probably asleep. I may have to ask neighbors._ I waited for what seemed to be longer than ten minutes until the door opened.

A young girl with glasses peeked her head out. "Yes?" she asks.

Quickly I dig through my pocket and held up a picture of the girl. "You know this girl right?" I ask just to be sure. The girl nods her head and pushes her glasses up.

"She's my roommate, she hasn't come back," she says.

"I'm sorry miss..." I trail off hoping to get her name.

"Hanji... Hanji Zoe," she answers.

"I'm sorry Hanji, but I'm afraid your roommate was found dead this morning," I say softly. Hanji covered her mouth in shock as she gasps.

"What?! How?" she asks.

As I put the picture away I grab out my notepad once again. "I'm not sure, that's what I'm trying to figure out. Now may I come in?" I ask.

Quickly nodding she opens the door completely allowing me to enter the room. "All her stuff is over there," she says pointing to the right of the room. Walking over I begin going through the nightstand. On top was a picture of the girl with her family it seemed.

Opening the first drawer I find notebooks and pencils in it. The next had books and a makeup bag along with a brush. After examining the girl's belongings, I stood up and sigh. "Do you know if there was anyone that didn't like (Y/N)?" I ask.

Hanji shook her head as her bottom lip stuck out. "Not that I knew of. She did recently get out of a relationship, but as far as I knew they ended things on good terms." Hanji tells me. Nodding I quickly jot that down.

"What's the boyfriend's name?" I ask.

"Eren... Eren Jaeger."

~(Y/N)~

I followed the man with jet black hair wearing a leather jacket. He carried his notepad with him gaining information, as I came to my dorm he left the door open. My roommate Hanji. _Oh Hanji, I'm so sorry you have to go through this._ As I came to the door I went to grab the knob, but every time I was even close enough to grabbing it, my hand would go through it.

With a sigh, I slowly pass through the door. The man looked through my things before he turned to Hanji. "Do you know if there was anyone who didn't like (Y/N)?" he asks.

I turn to Hanji who immediately shook her head. "Not that I knew of. She did recently get out of a relationship but as far as I knew they ended things on good terms." Hanji tells him. The man nodded and quickly jots that bit down.

"What's the boyfriend's name?" he asks.

"Eren... Eren Jaeger." Hanji answers.

With that, the man nods and thanks Hanji for the help, without warning he ran into me- well through me to be exact. Turning I follow him out the door and down the hallway. "H-hello," I call out in hopes he'd hear me.

To my surprise, he stopped in his tracks a few feet ahead of me. I hoped he'd turn around and see me. But when he turned slightly it was only because Hanji- who had just rushed through me caught his attention.

"(Y/N), has this teacher that really disliked her for no reason. I don't know if they did it but that's the one person I can think that didn't like her." Hanji tells him. He nods and jots that down too for safekeeping in case the list of suspects became smaller.

With that, the man left the building and I followed. I followed him for as long as I could until he'd notice me.

~Time Skip~

By the end of his shift, I found myself in a small one-bedroom apartment. Detective Levi's apartment. I had been trying to get his attention all day up until I landed here. _How can I get his attention when I can't grab anything?_

I was determined to get his attention. On his kitchen countertop was a plastic bowl with lemon drop candies assuming for his guest which he didn't seem to get a lot of. With all my determination and focus on the bowl, I place my hand in it until I could feel the wrappings of the candies. It took a lot of energy to keep a hold on the candies until I tossed them at him.

Startled he jumped slightly and turn to find the candies scattered on the ground, but as he looked around it didn't seem like he could see me. With a sigh, I walk up to him and stand beside him while he began to clean up the mess I made. Kneeling before him, with my hand I place it on his forearm which made him stop and look where I had been touching him.

Using his energy I hoped, prayed I would appear and get the hang of this ghost thing. When he saw me his eyes widened before scurrying back a bit. "What the hell?" he whispers. Using what I had left of the energy he gave me, I stand to my feet and look down at him now.

"Let me explain." 


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on the last part..._

~(Y/N)~

Startled he jumped slightly and turn to find the candies scattered on the ground, but as he looked around it didn't seem like he could see me. With a sigh, I walk up to him and stand beside him while he began to clean up the mess I made. Kneeling before him, with my hand I place it on his forearm which made him stop and look where I had been touching him.

Using his energy I hoped, prayed I would appear and get the hang of this ghost thing. When he saw me his eyes widened before scurrying back a bit. "What the hell?" he whispers. Using what I had left of the energy he gave me, I stand to my feet and look down at him now.

"Let me explain," I tell him.

Standing up he leaned against the counter and shook his head. "How did you- why did you- how did you get in?!" he asks in an irritated tone.

I let out a sigh. "Wasn't that hard, I just walked through the door," I tell him. Quickly he stood up and came to me as I stood there.

"Okay smartass I don't know how you're here but you need to leave- better yet I'll take you down to the station where you can be ques-" He stopped when he tried to grab me and his hands went right through me.

"What the fuck? How..." he mutters.

"I didn't fake my death. I followed you here because I thought you could use some help... or I don't know I was lonely okay? You seem like someone who could help." I tell him.

He raises his hand to his forehead, he shook his head slowly as he turned his back to me. "No, this isn't real. I must be fuckin' tired," he mutters.

"Look I know this is all crazy but I wanna help you find out who killed me. I don't like it over here." I tell him.

He turns to me looking at me in disbelief. "_Over here?_" he asks.

I nod. "The other side," I tell him.

He glares at me. "Can't you like- I don't know go to the light? Float up whatever the hell it is you do when you find peace?" he asks.

I quickly shook my head. "There isn't anything. I know it's cliche but I literally can't leave until I know who murdered my ass." I tell him.

He lets out a sigh before running his fingers through his hair. "Okay...okay... I need to sleep right now or process this. You do whatever it is you do now and don't follow me into my room." he says pointing at me.

I nodding I watched him start to look around signaling I had faded out of his view. With a sigh, he shook his head and walked away off to what I assumed was his bedroom. I decided I'd make myself comfortable in the living room although I wasn't feeling tired I laid there on the couch.

~Levi~

I paced back and forth in my bedroom. _I must be bat shit crazy. Ghosts aren't real... but how did I see her there? I saw her dead body this morning unless she's got some twin but that doesn't explain the fact I can't touch her._

I shook my head once more and climbed onto my bed, pulling the cover over me I pulled them past my head and drifted into sleep rather quickly for once tonight. I hoped to wake up and realize it was all a dream.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to the sound of my doorknob jiggling, sitting up in my bed I quickly climb out of bed and go to open the door. When I swung it open there was no one there, letting out a groan I rub my eyes and when they opened again there she was standing there shyly. "What?" I groan.

"It's almost nine in the morning... I don't exactly know when you go to work-"

I shut the door and turned away again. _Okay, so it's not a dream. So does that mean she's haunting me now?_ Shaking my head I quickly get dressed and leave my room still seeing the girl now standing beside the door. _Just pretend she's not there, get to work and figure this shit out so she'll leave._

I walk out to my car and get in, when I turned I found her somehow sitting in the passenger seat beside me. I quickly turn and stick the key in the ignition then flip it so the car would turn on. I place the car in reverse and pull out of the driveway before turning onto the road. Then shifting to drive I begin heading to the precinct.

The car was silent like it always way, but from the corner of my eye, I could see her looking at me. It was bothering me pretty bad. With a sigh, once I pulled into the parking lot of the precinct I shut the car off and got out of the vehicle. I could feel her presence behind me.

When I got to my desk I looked over my notes I got yesterday from Hanji. _Okay, so first suspect. The boyfriend._ I had gotten his phone number off (Y/N) cell phone along with her parents when we contacted them informing them of what has happened. Yesterday I asked Eren to meet me here at the precinct for questioning, he said he'd be here, so I waited at my desk running through what evidence I had. According to the messages between (Y/N) and her mother, the two were having a rough time due to her mother getting married to a bad man apparently. _I'll have to keep an eye on the step-father._ Scrolling through the messages there was then a mention of a stepbrother. _Add him to the list as well._

Minutes later Eren finally showed up along with his lawyer. Standing up from the desk I grab his arm gently and lead him to the interrogation room. On my way, I grabbed a recorder so I could record Eren's answers. "Alright, first off I was told you and (Y/N) recently broke things off, care to explain?" I ask.

He nods slowly. "She and I were growing apart. She suggested we'd go our separate way, and I said if that's what she wanted then that was fine by me," he answers.

I nod. "Did you and Ms. (L/N) ever get into any fights?" I ask.

~(Y/N)~

I could see it in Eren's eyes that he had spent all of last night crying. Probably from hearing the news of my death, he really was a sweet guy. It was just sad we both were too busy. "No, in fact, we rarely got into arguments. If we did it would just be about stupid things," he answers softly.

Levi nods again. "Can you tell me where you were the night (Y/N) was murdered?" he asks.

"I was with my friends Armin and Mikasa, we were out getting dinner," he answers.

Levi nods once more, I turn away from them and walk through the closed door into the busy precinct. Walking to the center of the room there was my picture along with things written around it including a list of suspects including my stepfather, stepbrother and then Eren so far. I knew it couldn't have been Eren, he was too good of a person to do such a thing and it's not like he had any reason to be angry with me.

Soon after waiting for what seemed like hours Levi and Eren finally came out of the interrogation room. Turning my head to look at them Levi quickly cocks his head looking at me. Quickly I rush over to him and follow him out of the main room and out to his car where we could talk privately. "Eren didn't kill me." I quickly tell him.

He nods silently. "Do you remember anything from that night?" he asks me.

"No much, I remember walking onto the campus... I was leaving the bar, I was hanging out with some friends and I saw..." I trailed off trying to remember. _Damn who was it?_ Looking forward I stared off into space. And then it hit me!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on the last part..._

~(Y/N)~

Soon after waiting for what seemed like hours Levi and Eren finally came out of the interrogation room. Turning my head to look at them Levi quickly cocks his head looking at me. Quickly I rush over to him and follow him out of the main room and out to his car where we could talk privately. "Eren didn't kill me." I quickly tell him.   
  
He nods silently. "Do you remember anything from that night?" he asks me.   
  
"Not much, I remember walking onto the campus... I was leaving the bar, I was hanging out with some friends and I saw..." I trailed off trying to remember. _Damn who was it?_ Looking forward I stared off into space. And then it hit me!  
  


"I went to the bar that night. God...who came to see me?" I wonder. I shut my eyes tightly trying to focus on who it was.

I hear Levi let out a sigh. "Alright, well while you think about it, I'm heading to see your family to see if they know anything," he says.

I open my eyes and nod. "Then I'm coming with you," I tell him.

"Well I hope so, maybe seeing your stepfather and brother will help jog something," he says softly. Nodding I follow him back to his car where we both got in, he drove to my house just outside of town.

My parents seemed to be waiting for him knowing that they'd be questioned for my death. As we both walked in, I saw my mother for the first time in months, her eyes were buffy, along with my stepfathers.

As we both entered the house Levi had sat down with my parents and talked for a little bit asking questions. My step-brother stood off to the side listening. "I know this isn't really the time you want to be asked questions about your dead daughter, but as soon as I can find the killer the sooner you guys will be left alone," he says calmly.

My mother sniffled and wiped her nose with a kleenex. "S-she hadn't spoken to us in months, last time we talked she wasn't happy with us." my mother says.

"We were trying to get her to go to this other college... it's closer to home, and we wanted to be able to see her more but when we told her she got mad at us." my stepfather says.

It wasn't the full story though because there was another very big portion as to why I didn't want to come home. I never told anyone because who would believe me? "I see, is it alright if I have a look around? See if I can collect any new info that will deem both you and (SB/N)* innocent?" Levi then asks.

"Yes, please have a look." my stepfather says as he signals to Levi. Both Levi and I stood up as he started traveling throughout the house. After leaving my parents' bedroom Levi moved onto my room, there wasn't much in it which made Levi not spend as much time in it.

When we finally came to my stepbrother's room Levi shut the door. "So you wanna tell me more about that fight?" he asks.

His eyes scanned the room as he moved a few things around. "Well...I had my reasons for not coming home." I mutter.

Over by the trash can, Levi pulled out what looked to be like an X-Acto knife, the handle was red and written on the side was 'Speedy Sharp'. "It has blood on it... and I wonder if it was used when slitting your throat." Levi mutters.

"It's possible but (SB/N) also does taxidermy," I tell him.

"I'll have it tested to see if it matches," he says, out of his pocket, he pulled out a baggy in which he put the knife in.

"That's all of the house. It looks like your stepfather is innocent. The brother we'll find out." he says.

I wanted to tell him, and this may be the only chance. As we left the house I stopped him just by his car. "Levi. What you don't know about that fight was... I didn't want to come home because I was scared." I start.

He looked at me with confusion. "Why? What happened?" he asks.

I pull him closer to his car. "A week before I left for school... my stepbrother and I were home alone... he was drunk." I start.

Levi could already tell where this was going. With a shaky breath, I turn back to look at the house for a moment. "I...uh...I tried to fight him off- but you've seen how big he is." I tell him.

"(Y/N)," he says.

I shake my head, I needed to get this out. "He uh...well he forced himself...on me...and uh... raped me." I tell him.

There was a long silence as Levi looked back at the house with a glare. "What if he's the one from the bar? When I examined your body it looked like you had been sexually assaulted, do you think he could've done it again? This time killing you so you wouldn't tell?" he asks.

"I...I mean-" I stop when it finally was coming back to me, that night, how could I forget?

~That Night~

I had met my friends for a couple of drinks after exams that day. About halfway in I was feeling a little tipsy. Someone had yanked at my arm, turning I look to find my older stepbrother (SB/N). "Oh hey!" I shout.

He glared down at me before glancing up at my friends. "Hi, I'm her brother. I'm gonna take her back to her dorm, cool?" he asks.

They all nod and I turn to let out giggles to them. "See you later!" I call while (SB/N) pulled me towards the door, his grip now was tight almost bone-crushing. When he pulled me out of the bar he turns to face me, pressing me against the wall he covered my mouth.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" he asks.

Still giggly I rip his hand off of me. "Tell who, what?" I ask.

It didn't take long for his anger to come out. Grabbing a hold of my neck, my head smacked against the brick wall of the bar. "Stop fucking around, who did you tell?" he asks.

It wasn't funny anymore. "N-no one," I say in a raspy tone.

Releasing me he then grabbed a fist full of my hair, he pulled me away from the bar as we headed back to campus. When we had crossed the road and entered campus I was ready to run off toward my dorm which was in the exact opposite way from which he was going. But before I could bolt he had grabbed both of my arms and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growls.

I let out a scream before he lifts me and turns me the other way. Kicking and screaming I try and get out of his arms. When he finally let go of me I went to run away when he hit me on the back of the head with something causing me to fall forward on the ground.

Sniffling softly I throw my head back to see what he was doing as I turn to the side slightly. "S-stop, I didn't tell anyone." I whimper.

He then straddled me and covered my mouth. "Who's to say you won't?" he asks.

I went to hit him when he reached behind him to grab something. I even bit his hands but he backhanded me. He pulled out a knife and in one swift motion, he cut my hands up until he was able to cut my neck. I gasp and hold my neck trying to keep myself from bleeding out. "Nuh-uh bitch" he growls as he rips my hands away.

Holding my hands above my head he continued to slit at my neck while his knees held down my legs to keep me from moving too much.

~Present~

"It's him," I mutter.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not coming back here and end up accusing an innocent man." Levi says.

I nod. "I'm a hundred percent sure," I tell him.

He nods and gets in the car. "Even if you're sure, it's not like I can put in the report that a ghost told me. So we'll have to base this off his interrogation and the blood on the knife along with his fingerprints when we do the questioning." Levi says.

"How long is it gonna take to get the results back on the knife?" I ask.

"About four hours maybe longer," he says.

"Then we better hurry," I say.

It didn't take for him to step on it back to the precinct. After that everything seemed to fall in place though. When my stepbrother came in for his questioning we had already identified whose blood it was on the knife along with fingerprints on the handle. It was (SB/N)'s.

In the interrogation, Levi stood up while slapping the files down on the table. "(SB/N) you are under arrest and charged with first-degree murder of your stepsister (Y/N) (L/N)," he says.

I watched as the police officer standing behind my stepbrother cuffed him. My brother glared at him before he was walked out of the room. Now it was just us, Levi let out a sigh as he slowly walked around the table. "Well, there you have it. Now what?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'll probably be leaving soon, you know," I say as I purse my lips together.

"Of course...well, thank you for the help. I hope you can rest easy now," he says.

I smile gently. "And thank you," I say.

He nods his head gently. "Well, I better go. I have a report to make," he says.

As he goes to walk past my I use the energy I have left to grab his sleeve. Tugging at it he stops and turns to look at me in slight confusion and shock. Then grabbing his arm I pull him back over to me where I caught him in a tight embrace. Wrapping my arms around his neck I hold him close, his arms wrapped around me in return as we stood there hugging. "Bye," I mutter. 


End file.
